


Healthy Options

by kiefercarlos



Series: Pepperony Fics [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Pepper tries to get Tony to improve on his lack of diet.





	Healthy Options

"What are you trying to force feed me now?" Tony asked as he came into the kitchen and noticed a glass with orange coloured liquid inside, which was definitely not orange juice, and there was no coffee cup in sight.

"This is carrot juice." Pepper said as she lent over the other end of the kitchen counter to look at him walking in. "Why is it here, instead of my morning coffee?" He asked skeptically, leaning over to kiss Pepper softly.

"Because I love you and I'm trying to give you a better diet." She answered calmly, watching him as he stared at the liquid. "Do I even like carrots?" He asked, quizzically, lifting the glass to eye level for inspection, and Pepper just grinned at that. "Yes you do." She said and Tony put the glass on the table and stared at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

"You drink this you get coffee." She said and Tony rolled his eyes at her demand but let out a breath and downed the juice in one swift move. He made a little bit of a face but shrugged it off. Pepper smiled at him as he made a show of putting the empty glass into the sink. "Thank you." She says as she leans over and grabs his mug and fills it with coffee placing it in front of him.

"Is this going to be a regular thing now? Withholding coffee in the morning until I drink your health juice of choice?" Tony asks as he sits and pulls the Stark Pad towards himself. "Just until me, JARVIS and your doctor think you're looking after yourself properly." She replies calmly, "Seriously you're in on this J?" Tony asks annoyed, looking up to the ceiling in disbelief.

"Apologies sir. Your diet has been willfully poor, for as long as I have been active. So I must agree with those around you, who are concerned for your well being." The disembodied voice replies and Tony sighs and shakes his head. "My own machines, working against me." He says shakes his head softy. "And hold on, Bruce is in on this. He possibly, spends more time working than I do, and I at least get smoothies and coffee into my system." Tony argues and Pepper rolls her eyes and looks over the paper at him.

"Bruce might be the only person who works as many insane hours as you, but Bruce fills his lab fridge with fruit and the such. He doesn't spend his time on pizza and burgers." She argues back and Tony contemplates it for a moment and then shrugs, "yeah okay." He says and sighs back into his coffee.

Pepper looks at him for a few minutes and smiles to herself, before going back to her paper. "I'm also making some changes to your meals during the day." She begins and Tony looks up at her in surprise. "I'm going to start cutting out all the greasy, fat laden food, for some healthier options." She says casually and she's sure that Tony nearly fell off his stool in shock. Which would have been a sight. "You're not only, ruining, my morning coffee, with a healthy option before I get my coffee. You're now going to ruin the rest of my meals for me as well?" He asks, not quite as angry as he should be. "I'm only doing it when you're working in the lab. You don't pay attention to what you're eating then. So subconsciously you'll eat what you're given." She answers and the two of them stare each other down.

Tony surrenders first, knowing when not to fight with Pepper. Sighing and throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine." He says and Pepper smiles at him clearly ecstatic that he said yes, he can't help but return the smile to her. He'd do whatever she wanted, just to keep her happy. Even if it does mean eating rabbit food for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you Enjoy. Kudos and Comment much appreciated.


End file.
